Lección de Vals
by Locurita
Summary: Estás nervioso, desesperado. Vas a casarte con Hermione Granger pero no tienes idea de cómo bailar un vals. Y no tienes ganas de hacer el ridículo... ¿Cómo hará Ron para salir de esta? ¿Quién le enseñará a bailar un vals?


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling._

**N/A: Espero que les guste, es otro momento más entre Ron y Hermione, con un Ron desesperado porque va a casarse con ella y no sabe bailar vals. Veremos si vale un review, muchas gracias si leen!**

* * *

><p><strong>LECCIÓN DE VALS<strong>

Estás nervioso, ligeramente. Pero te dices que aquello no puede ser tan difícil. Le buscas una explicación, das vueltas al asunto. En tu mente, las cosas no están del todo claras. Caminas chasqueando la lengua y suspiras. La jornada de trabajo termina ese viernes, pero aún no sales del despacho en el Ministerio. Quieres hacer algo, algo loco e incomprensible e incluso arriesgado…, porque es casi un suicidio intentar usar algún aparato muggle de Hermione. Levemente te imaginas la cara que pondría si le arruinas otro aparato _tecnolagío_ más y te asustas de sólo pensarlo.

_«Debo hacerlo… No habrá otra solución»_, piensas tomando tus cosas y saliendo al exterior. Te cruzas con un par de personas que te sonríen y te felicitan.

Claro, ¿cómo no te irían a felicitar si te estás por casar con una mujer increíble en pocas semanas? Sin embargo debes aprender a bailar. ¡Vamos que no quieres ser un ridículo! Te ríes de ti mismo por lo que se te ocurre y obvias a toda gente que te hable para poder salir del edificio.

En tu casa no hay nadie, chequeas por si Hermione aparece por alguna parte, pero estás seguro, no ha llegado todavía. Usas la red flu para contactarte con Harry, él deberá saber sobre cosas muggle y es el único en quien confías… Aunque no te fías de que pueda mantenerlo en secreto con Ginny… Sin importarte demasiado aquello, lo ubicas a varias chimeneas de la tuya, en el departamento que comparte con tu hermana. Antes que nada, le preguntas si ella está por allí… No quieres que escuche nada.

—No está aquí, se encerró en la cocina y no sé qué clase de comida quiere preparar, pero yo digo que tiene para rato… —te asegura Harry sonriendo.

—Pues, escucha con atención y no te rías de mí —dices en voz baja. Harry frunce el entrecejo interesado—, necesito usar eso que Hermione tiene para ver _pelífucas, _pero no se lo quiero arruinar, y necesito que me consigas uno de esos cosos para ver…

—¿Un DVD? ¿Quieres ver una película? —pregunta extrañado y sabes que está intentando no reírse de tu ignorancia referente a las cosas muggles.

—¡No! Quiero uno de esos programas para aprender a bailar… —contestas lo más rápido posible, enrojeciendo.

—Pero puedes buscar uno por la tele sin necesidad de usar el DVD… —dice pero se calla abruptamente—, aguarda, ¿dijiste… aprender a bailar?

_«¡Oh, maldito estúpido, deja de reír!»,_ piensas cuando lo ves tomarse las costillas mientras se carcajea como loco.

—¡Eso dije, Harry! ¿Cómo crees que bailaré vals con Hermione en la boda? Todos nos mirarán y yo no sé dar ni dos pasos… —aceptas tu derrota con resignación.

—Pues, sólo tenías que decirlo… Suerte que aún faltan tres semanas. ¿Por qué no le pides a Hermione que te enseñe? Si practican juntos sintonizarán mejor en la fiesta… —sugiere él y lo consideras un momento. Tal vez no fuera mala idea.

—Hermione se reirá de mí… —le aseguras.

—¡Será tu esposa, no seas ridículo! —te reprocha tu amigo, pero lo escuchas a medias y balbuceas que debes irte, él chasquea la lengua y te deja marcharte.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —Hermione está allí, con una sonrisita de cansancio y unas bolsas de compras en las manos.

Se acerca unos pasos y tú vas hacia ella dudando. La besas castamente y te encargas, como un caballero, de las bolsas para llevarlas hacia la cocina y terminar por apoyarlas en la mesada de allí. Tu novia te sigue el paso algo extrañada por tu comportamiento.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? —te pregunta de esa característica forma suya, mirándote con perspicacia, adivinándote casi los pensamientos y frunciendo levemente las cejas mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Y te fascina que haga eso.

—Vamos a casarnos… —dices como si fuera una noticia aburrida pero reciente. Hermione alza las cejas y tratas de esquivar su mirada.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—¡Hermione! ¡No puedo más con esto! —estallas de un momento a otro y ella no sabe qué pensar, te mira como si te hubieses vuelto loco.

—¿No estás seguro ya? —te pregunta con miedo en los ojos y un temblor en la voz que te hace suspirar y sonreír.

—Sí, claro que estoy seguro —le dices con toda sinceridad para tranquilizarla y entrelazas tus manos con las suyas—. Me refería a otra cosa…

—¿Qué cosa? —escudriña, volviendo a hacer esos gestos sutiles pero enloquecedores.

—¡No sé bailar vals, Hermione! Necesito aprender… —confiesas porque Harry no tuvo mejor idea, pero te arrepientes al ver su sonrisita de burla. Haces una mueca de tristón y pobrecito, y entonces su sonrisa cambia a una de ternura y te animas a pedirle—. ¿Me enseñas?

—¿En serio? —dice haciéndose la interesante— ¿Y qué obtendré de todo esto?

—¡Qué interesada resultaste! —le reclamas separándote y cruzándote de brazos frente a ella, que sólo está a medio metro, casi rozándote—. Piénsalo bien, si no quieres que haga el ridículo pisándote a cada dos segundos…

—Entonces ven, tonto… —te indica Hermione jalándote de un brazo y obligándote a caminar detrás de ella.

Llegan al living y con su varita corre un poco el sofá y hace levitar una mesita para hacerla a un lado también. Vuelve a usar magia para poner algo de música y recrea una melodía de vals. Te conduce a posicionarte sobre la alfombra grande en donde antes se encontraba la mesita y, sosteniéndote a una distancia prudente entre los dos, te mira sonriente.

—Podemos mejor quitarnos los zapatos, si nos pisamos respectivamente no sufriremos tanto… —conviene astutamente, pero no te sorprende. Ya vives hace dos años con ella y la conoces desde los once, sigue sorprendiéndote en muchas cosas, pero en esas cosas, no lo volverá a lograr, sabes exactamente que saldría en cualquier momento con algo así de práctico.

—No creo que sea buena idea hacer esto… Soy un desastre —aseguras sacándote los zapatos y dejándolos a un lado. Ella hace lo mismo y vuelve a tironear de ti para llevarte al centro de la alfombra.

—Sólo relájate y sigue el ritmo de la música… —dice, acercándose más a ti. Posas una mano en su cintura como solían hacer los chicos en el Baile de Navidad en Hogwarts y la otra se entrelaza a la de ella—. Una vez te acostumbres al balanceo —sigue diciendo ahora en un susurro tan cerca que te hace cosquillas en la barbilla. Mientras comienzan a moverse—, sigue mis pasos.

—¿Así? —preguntas tembloroso y rogando por no empezar a sudar las manos. Te aferras a su cintura y la pegas un poco más a tu cuerpo, mientras sus pies en lugar de intentar bailar parecen querer escapar de tus pisotones.

Te sonríe mientras se frenan y sabes que está pensando lo mal que te ve para aquello. Resopla, está cansada de ti. Te sonrojas violentamente cuando se queda sin hacer nada, no te está dando la lección y te hace sentir como un idiota. Tal vez crea imposible que puedas aprender…

—Ron, vamos a casarnos… —te dice, de la misma manera que tú se lo habías dicho antes, sólo que ella te mira con ternura.

—¿No me diga, futura señora Weasley? —musitas con sarcasmo pero no tienes ni fuerzas para bromear y la frase no se acompaña de tu sonrisa ladeada o tus cejas alzadas. Tu expresión es de vergüenza permanente.

—Quiero decir… No puedes seguir siendo tan tímido conmigo, estás tenso… ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Abrázame y bailemos de una vez! —te dice alzando la voz intentando darte valor.

—Pensé que serías un poco más paciente… ¡Acabamos de comenzar! —te quejas.

—Soy paciente, Ron… Pero no puedes estar tan nervioso, parece que en lugar de practicar para un baile, estuviésemos como dos adolescentes a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez… —inquiere con tan poca sutileza, que recuerdas cómo ella a veces suele soltar esas indirectas para hacerte ver como un imbécil y que por fin tomes valor. Pero lo dicho no evita que recuerdes que estabas así de nervioso cuando estuvieron por primera vez juntos. No quieres imaginar cómo te pondrás cuando estén frente a un centenar de magos y unos pocos muggles que esperan ver un buen vals entre los dos enamorados cabezotas que son ustedes.

—Está bien… ¿Puedes poner la música desde el principio? —preguntas sabiendo que darás tu mayor esfuerzo e intentarás no distraerte. Hermione hace lo que tú pides y vuelven a comenzar.

Brazos a su alrededor, pies por adelante, pies por atrás… Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. No puede ser tan difícil. Comparado con aparecerse es una ganga. Comparado con jugar al Quidditch parece dificultoso. No puede resultar un completo desquicio, es cuestión de saber ir para el lado contrario al que va tu pareja, siguiendo su ritmo, pisando en donde hay espacio libre. Repentinamente encuentras la clave del asunto; no mirar hacia sus pies, ni soltarte de su agarre nunca. _«Aférrate a su cintura. Sí, eso es»,_ piensas.

La miras a los ojos, están dando vueltas con lentitud, mientras sus pasos comienzan a seguir siempre una misma coordinación. Ella te devuelve la mirada y sonríe satisfecha. Pareciera sentirse cómoda entre tus brazos. Se pierde en tus ojos como tú en los suyos. Siguen dando vueltas, aunque la música se hace más baja, tenue casi palpable como la iluminación de una vela. Sientes como si repentinamente el aire escaseara, como si flotaras y como si el resto del mundo no importara en lo absoluto.

Ya no estás bailando con ella, de repente tu mano se evade de la suya y sigue un camino hasta rodear el otro costado de su cintura, acaricias su espalda lentamente y ella también te rodea el cuello por inercia.

—No lo haces nada mal, Ronald… —admite con una pequeña sonrisita que te provoca mirar sus labios y desearlos—. En esos momentos, el baile terminaría tal cual acaba de pasar, la gente estaría aplaudiendo. Tu madre y mi madre no dejarían de llorar mientras nos miran con apremio, y tú y yo haríamos exactamente lo que ahora… Nos abrazamos, nos acercamos… —Así es como ella vuelve a tomar la iniciativa, y a dejar una obvia pausa para que continúes lo empezado. No te rebajarás, no debes dejar que ella lo diga por ti—, y…

—Shhh, estaba haciéndolo bien, ¿no? —preguntas, con tus ojos azules brillando intensamente. Acaricias con tus finos dedos sus labios mientras ella asiente—, pues déjame terminar con esto…

Ya sin distancia, atrapas su boca en un sutil movimiento, como si estuvieras repitiendo el vaivén de aquel vals aprendido, pero esta vez, se lo enseñas tú, con tus labios. Y ya puedes sentir cómo los nervios se esfuman, puedes escuchar los vítores de tus invitados de boda en tu imaginación.

No es que Hermione Granger fuera a ser profesora en un futuro, pero estás seguro de que sería una excelente maestra. Aunque en lo personal, prefieres que tenga tiempo para darte lecciones particulares sólo a ti… Incluso si una de ellas fuera una lección de vals.


End file.
